


The power in our blood.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angels, Blood Magic, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Lots and lots of blood magic, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Adoption, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Tattoos, Marinette Dupain-Cheng finds a book, Marinette Dupain-Cheng maybe shouldn't have done that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng opens the book, Maybe TOO MUCH blood magic, Multi, Someone should stop her, Vampires, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Witches, anyone? no?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: If Marinette knew that THIS was where she was going to end up after opening that book 13 years ago then... Okay, so she probably wouldn't have changed anything because she's always been curious but that still didn't mean she aspirated this asshole droning on and on about 'cleansing the world of their filth' while she and the fuckers own son dangled over a pit of highly corrosive acid.She shares a look with her best friend that has his lips curling into a smirk, looks like her aunt's are going to need to prep the oven. They're bringing home a feast tonight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

Marinette is five when she finds a [mysterious book](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/690739661584099457/) sticking out of a dumpster, she can't tell what draws her to it but it just feels **right** to have it. It doesn't smell like one would think it would after being the the garbage for so long and she had to admit that the details on the cover were beautiful. But why would someone throw this away? She's not sure really but their loss is her gain, she picks the but up and suddenly remembers that she was on her way to school. She quickly stuffs it into her bag and runs. She forgets that she even has it until she's shut the trapdoor to her room, it's almost like the book was hiding until she was alone.

She gently pulls it out of her bag and runs her fingers along the cover thinking about what could possibly be in it. Mid touch she feels a sharp pain in her finger, she drops the book and looks at her finger. It's bleeding from a puncture mark, it looks like someone stuck a pin into her finger. She looks back at the book and freezes, the cover now has writing on it 'The Spellman Family Grimoire'. As much as she feels like this is a bad sign she can't help but be curious, slowly she picks the book back up and opens it. On the first page is a picture of [two woman](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/311733605460824057/) under each of them is a name 'Aunt Zelda Spellman' and 'Aunt Hilda Spellman'. On the second page there is a picture is a [man](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/514043744971073112/) and under the picture is the name 'Cousin Ambrose Spellman'. What's on the nest page almost makes her drop the book again. It's a [picture](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598697344209999921/) and a name like the first two 'Marinette Spellman'.

"Well it took you long enough" Marinette spins in shock at the sound o a voice she doesn't recognize... it's the people from the book, how did they get here? Why have they come here?

Aunt Hilda gives her a kind smile and crouches down so that she's Marinette's hight. "Hiya sweetie, I bet you're supper confused right now. I was too the first time I held our Grimoire. Would you like us to explain what's happening?" Marinette swallows and nods, she feels like she can trust these people. She's never felt like this before, not even with her parents. Aunt Hilda smiles brighter as Cousin Ambrose plops onto the floor next to her, he smiles up at her and pulls her into his lap. Aunt Hilda sits on the floor on her left and Aunt Zelda sits on the floor on her right.

Aunt Zelda flips it to the next few pages "Magic is real, it flows through the [air](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/100205160447472102/), burns with the [fire](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/124130533469136427/), crashes through the [water](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/851672979525353750/) and grows through the [earth](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/401594491778553582/)." Marinette takes the information in with wonder, magic was real and she was somehow allowed to be a part of it.

"Our powers come from the dark one. Some of us are born into our families and some of us are chosen, like you little Cousin Marinette. Just like our seasons have significance to out magic, so do our [holidays](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/613193305500172599/) and normal days of the [week](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/328199891601652773/)." Cousin Ambrose adds over her shoulder.

Aunt Hilda flips some pages of her own. "There is also our [magical alphabet](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/117586240259694931/) and [general knowledge](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/70437483518029/). You won't get much else in this Grimoire right now, it will magically update the older you get so hat you don't get overwhelmed. We, as your family, will be your teachers until you have completed your studies of the Family Grimoire and signed the book of the beast." Aunt Hilda is right, this is where the book ends. Marinette can't help but pout, it was all so interesting!

Aunt Zelda chuckles at her reaction as flicks the pages back to the four elements with a wave of her fingers. "The faster you memorize your current pages the faster more will appear darling. I'm glad you are so willing to learn. Shall we begin?" Marinette bobs her head excitedly, completely forgetting that these people are strangers and that she shouldn't be talking to them. 

**Oh well, what's the worst that could happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette finds out what 'the worst thing' to happen is when she's seven and it only goes down hill from there. 

She spends the first two years reading the Grimoire and absorbing it's contents, her excitement at unlocking some of the family beginner [potions](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/606226799823515383/) had her new family smiling softly at her. She loved it. She knowledge, the causal way aunt Zelda used her magic without a second thought, how exited aunt Hilda got when she got a potion right, the way that cousin Ambrose would smirk at her then prank one of their aunts who could never stay mad when she started laughing. Her mama and papa were confused about her sudden bubble happiness but they were happy for her all the same.

On her seventh birthday a [page](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657924312743/) that confused her appeared so she asked her aunts, aunt Zelda was over the moon. "You've reached the dinner already? Well done!"

Aunt Hilda less so. "Are you sure Zelda? She's still very young."

"Of course! The book says that it's time so it's time."

As they continue to argue cousin Ambrose pulls her to the side and explains. "The dinner is just a special family dinner to welcome you fully to the family, the 'meat' that is used opens your soul up so that you can actually cast spells and do magic. aunt Hilda is only worried because your the youngest out of the four of us to be invited."

"The youngest?" She asks, her shoulders relaxing. All the fuss her aunts made had her thinking that this was something bad.

"Yup, I was invited at nine. Our aunts where both invited at eleven, which is the average age for witches and warlocks. You and I are both considered prodigies of sorts because we're chosen to start learning magic younger." He explains further making her smile, her excitement at learning magic clouds her from the pity in her cousins eyes.

The dinner is set for Saturday and when she arrives in the Spellman residence it already smells extremely good. "Marinette! You've arrived! Welcome!" Aunt Hilda shouts with joy. "Come, come. I have your clothes in your room." It's then that she notices that her usually colorfully dressed aunt is in all black, she has no time to comment on it as she dragged off. "Zelda is just doing the finishing touches and Ambrose has already set the table so all you have to do is get changed and come back out, I'll be waiting for you outside so that I can lead you to the dinning room." She says then she pauses and places her hands on Marinette's cheeks. "I am so proud of you, this is a big step.... a very big step and I just....no, never mind. I love you and I'm proud, thats all that matters."

"Aw, I love you too auntie. I always will!" She say but it has the opposite affect, aunt Hilda looks really sad suddenly and excuses herself. 

Once the door clicks shut Marinette turns around and gets changed, she's not really one for black but the [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/626563366903344534/) looks nice on her so she's okay with it. Aunt Hilda speaks a mile a minute as she leads her towards the lovely smells. Both cousin Ambrose and aunt Zelda stand as she enters.

"Welcome darling, you look lovely. Come, sit." Aunt Zelda says with a smile.

"Looking good cousin. Now that you're hear we can finally eat." cousin Ambrose adds with a cheeky grin.

Dinner is wonderful, everything is cooked to perfection and while she can't tell what animal the meat is from she knows that it's her new favorite. Aunt Zelda shoots aunt Hilda a smug look when she says this. She doesn't realize what she's done until aunt Zelda brings out desert.... It's a head. A **human HEAD!** It's covered slightly in caramel and looks to be cooked but that doesn't stop her from almost puking. It suddenly makes sense why she didn't recognize the meat, she's never eaten human flesh before so how would she know?! Oh god, she... oh crap! She doesn't notice the movement until cousin Ambrose is crouched in front of her.

"Deep breath in for three, long breath out for three. Can you do that for me? Good. Deep breath in for three, long breath out for three. That's it. I'm so sorry."

" _Why?_ " She whispers when she feels like she can breath again.

"Because that's what the Dinner is little cousin. What better way to taint your soul than to devourer the flesh of another?" He laughs weakly at his own joke until he sees her pale. "Sorry, to soon. We couldn't have warned you if we tried because the Dinner always has a sort of secrecy spell around it. The first part is the taint, it insures that your soul is dirty enough to accept the dark lords magic. The second part..." He looks to the head before looking back at her. "That is the test, to see if you're willing to accept the magic." She wants to cry they didn't tell her about this! No one told her about this! "Hey! Look at me little cousin. Your stronger than this! Take a deep breath now, we'll help you. Remember that okay? You are stronger than this and we will help you." 

"We are family after all." Aunt Zelda adds as she starts carving up the face, aunt Hilda smiles reassuringly. Marinette thinks about everything she's learnt and about how much she loves these three people before she takes a deep breath and steels her nerves.

"We are family." She repeats before she stabs the face slice aunt Zelda puts on her plate and takes a big bite. She hates how good it tastes.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Chloé and Adrien Blackwood is an... experience. One that 12 year old Marinette Spellman wishes she wouldn't have to repeat. She knew Chloé Bourgeois as the bully from school and she'd heard of Adrien Agreste the supermodel. But this! This was worse than when her Grand-père forced her to go to a _**church.**_

Her aunt Zelda is apparently trying to romance Father Blackwood to the _utter joy_ of the rest of the family so they are having a _big family dinner_ (Can you hear the sarcasm? Is it dripping from her words enough?). She glares at the dress lying on her bed with the hatred of a thousand suns, completely ignoring everything else until cousin Ambrose plops on top of it.

"Full offense cousin but this looks hideous. Please tell me that you didn't make it, that poor American stalker will cry." 

She rolls her eyes and sits at her desk. "T D-W isn't a stalker cousin. He just likes the way I make clothes."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "He follows all of your official social media accounts, is the first to complement and buy any new mass designs you put on your site, and you told me that he wore the custom suit you made him for a week strait."

"Again, he likes my stuff and I asked about the last one. Apparently he was so busy working that he didn't realize that a week had gone past."

"Okay fine, back to the matter at hand. The dress. Super ugly. Why is it anywhere near you?" He asks making her return to glaring at it.

"Aunt Zelda brought it in. ' _It'll be perfect for dinner._ '" She hisses as she imitates her aunt Zelda's voice.

Cousin Ambrose nods as he looks at it again. "Makes sense I guess." He says as he picks the ugly thing up. "The Blackwood's are born of **Pride** after all. She was probably trying to stop a fight, not that this wouldn't look great on you. A downside of being born of **Lust** but what can you do?"

"I don't want to 'Stop a fight', I want to fucking start one." She growls.

Cousin Ambrose looks over at her then smirks and sets the dress on fire in his hands. "Well then cousin, lets start a fucking fight."

\------------------------------------------

The look on her Aunt Zelda's face when she comes down dressed for [war](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/716494621955157235/) is great for the five seconds that she doesn't see their guests. There is Father Blackwood and his pregnant wife Lady Blackwood, they are fine. It's who's behind them that makes her heart stop in her chest. Chloé and the Adrien (He's in, like, all of her fashion magazines. Of course she knows his name) look her over then just stare at each other. It's awkward and stress inducing. She had an image built up in the eyes of the non-magical people in her life; small, sweet, clumsy. Chloé being here ruins all of it because now she knows. She knows that Marinette preforms blood magic and eats human flesh occasionally, know she knows that one day sweet little Marinette is going to sell her soul to the devil. The thought is terrifying and if cousin Ambrose wasn't standing at her back on their large staircase she'd bolt.

"Father Blackwood, may I introduce my nephew Ambrose and my niece Marinette Spellman." The words of her aunt Zelda bring her back, she plasters a fake smile on her face and continues down the steps.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Father Blackwood, Lady Blackwood, Adrien Blackwood. And it's lovely to see you again Chloé Blackwood." She says in a sultry voice, she may be letting her magic color her words a bit but she's not going to let the surprise Blackwood children ruin her plans for war.

They both look back at her and smirk. " **It's a pleasure to see you again as well Marinette.** " they say as one causing Father Blackwood to laugh.

"Do not mind them, they are both quite good at mind magic and are more often than not inside each others heads. Adrien's father refuses to let him go to school so Chloé shares her experiences." Aunt Zelda praises them on their magic and Adrien gives her a sweet smile, Chloé is more intent on looking at her. It is a blessing when Aunt Hilda calls them in for dinner.

She gets wedged between the Blackwood twins (When they aren't trying to be different for others they act like one soul in two bodies) as they make casual talk about the classes she shares with Chloé. She is horrified to learn that Adrien will be joining their class in the coming year, what in heavens name did she do to deserve this?

As they leave they both stop to kiss each of her cheeks while cousin Ambrose snickers in the background... Fuck her life.


End file.
